Fine line between Hero and Villian
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Zelena reveals something from from someone's past.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't stop me Regina,only light magic can,and yours is the darkest"Zelena said,squeezing her throat in air.

"You can't tell me who i will be"Regina said as she saw Robin behind Zelena,he picked up her heart to let her know he had it,just then Regina focused inward and her hands began to glow white.

"What are you doing"Zelena said in shock.

"Changing"Regina said as she used her new magic and sent her sister flying backwards,she came up to Zelena and removed her amulet.

"But how"Zelena said.

"I make my own fate"Regina has his arrow aimed at Zelena the whole time,ready to fire if need got his son back,and Emma checked on Hook as they headed towards the barn's exit.

"Not so powerful without your magic now are we dearie"Rumple said as he pulled Zelena towards him.

"Go ahead and kill me"Zelena said.

"With pleasure"Rumple said as he was about to use his magic against her,when Regina stopped him by using his dagger against him.

"That's enough for today"Regina said as she and Robin walked over to where Rumple stood.

"She killed my son"Rumple said.

"How many people have we killed to get what we want"Regina said to Rumple.

"You can't be serious,she deserves this"Rumple said.

"No more killing,heroes don't kill"Regina said.

"Hmm its funny you say that now sister dear,when you killed your little archer's wife"Zelena eyes turned to Robin at those words.

"What,explain yourself witch"Robin said.

"Oh did Regina not tell you,she was on the hunt for Snow and she came across the village of Brownley,who she found out had been protecting Snow,they had hid her from the Evil Queen,and tell them what you did Regina,tell them how you ordered everyone in the village put to death,including Robin's wife,Roland's dear mother"Zelena said,Robin looked at Regina,wanting her to deny those words.

"Regina,its not true"Robin said,all Regina could do was look at Robin.

"It can't be true"Robin said,he knew Regina had done terrible things,he had,had to be on the run from her black knights one too many days,but not this.

"Tell him Regina"Zelena said,laughing.

"I'm sorry,i had no idea,i was letting revenge consume me"Regina said as it torn her into pieces to see the look of horror in Robin's eyes.

"No,no,tell me you're wrong,please Regina"Robin was practically begging.

"I wished i could,i wished more than anything that i could say that i didn't but i did,i'm sorry Robin"Regina said as she tried to grab his hands,he shook them off him,not wanting her to touch him.

"I can't believe that the one who practically murdered my wife,is the woman i was falling for,did you know this whole time"Robin asked.

"No,no i had no clue until now,Robin please let's go talk somewhere in private please"Regina pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you,here is your heart,don't ever come near me again"Robin said as stormed off out of the barn,David and the others not stopping him,knowing he was not in the mood to listen to them at this ,Hook,David and Little John all left,leaving Rumple and Regina with Zelena.

"See Regina,you won't ever have a happy ending"Zelena said.

"Shut up"Rumple said as he used his magic to knock her out.

"Regina"Rumple started to say but Regina just disappeared,in a cloud of white smoke.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was walking towards Robin's campsite in the woods,when she heard a branch snap,she stopped in her tracks immediately,looking around.

"Stop right there your highness"Robin said,Regina turned her head and saw Robin standing there with his crossbow pointed right at her.

"What are you doing here,there is no one here who wants you here"Robin said.

"Robin,please let me explain"Regina said.

"Explain,explain how you murdered my wife,yes your highness please explain"Robin said.

"Robin,i am so sorry,not just for your wife but for everyone there,i wished i had not been as evil as i was,but Robin that is not me anymore,you have seen how good i can be"Regina said,trying to make him see her side.

"That was just an act,you will never be anything more than you what you always have been,an Evil Queen"Robin said.

"Robin,please i love you"Regina said,trying desperately to get him to listen to her.

"Love,you know nothing about love,i had love,Roland would of had love,his mother,but you killed my love,you killed my wife,Roland will never know his mother because of you,i could never feel anything for someone like you,i'm never going to let you get near me or my son ever again"Robin said as he released the arrow,Regina watched it coming at her,knowing she could stop it,but deciding in a splint second that if she could not have Robin in her life,there was no meaning,the next thing she knew the arrow pieced her heart,shattering it instantly,she fell to the ground,all the way down she looked at Robin,knowing this was the end of her.

Regina woke up screaming in her bed,grabbing her chest,from the nightmare she had been having of Robin killing her,she started crying instantly,her heart breaking because it seemed so real to her,she could almost feel as if her heart was shattered,it was so broken right now,she had to go and find out what had happened back in Fairy Tale Land,to find out if for sure about how Marian had died,she got out of bed and got quickly dressed,and headed over to 's shop,he was the only one who could help her.

to be cont...


	3. Chapter 3

"Can i help you dearie"Rumple said as Regina entered his shop.

"I need to find out if what Zelena said is true"Regina said.

"Oh and what would that be,oh you mean the part of you killing Robin's wife"Rumple said.

"Rumple,you owe me"Regina said.

"Fine,but just so you know,that sometimes we don't always like to relive the past"Rumple said as he looked at a shelf to the left of him,he picked up a vial.

"Here,this should do nicely,take this"Rumple said.

"What's this,what does it do"Regina asked.

"Its a memory potion,you drink it and think of the time you wish to remember"Rumple said.

"What's the catch"Regina asked.

"There is no catch dearie,just be prepared"Rumple said as he came around the corner and gave it to her, Regina nodded and took the bottle and drunk it,it made her feel dizzy and she felt her knees give out and Rumple caught her before she hit the floor,just then he heard his door bell chime,he turned and saw David and Robin walking in.

"What happened"Robin said,about to rush forward but stopped.

"What did you do"David said as he saw Robin pause and rushed forward himself,he picked up Regina and placed her on the couch.

"She took a memory potion to help her remember"Rumple said.

"Remember what"Robin asked.

"Nothing much,just to see if she killed your wife"Rumple said as Robin looked at Regina.

"How long will she be out"Robin asked,he was not as upset as he had been last night,the shock of hearing she was responsible for Marian's death crushed him,and he knew for him to feel this bad was because his feelings for her had grown,he had thought it out and who knows if it what Zelena had said was true,he had ran into David this morning on his way to town and the two men had talked about Robin's concerns,David listened and tried to offer comfort to him,David sugessted going to Rumple's to see if he had any idea on this issue.

"A few hours at best"Rumple said,as Robin got a chair and put it near where Regina lay.

"I'll get us some coffee"David said as Robin nodded.

Meanwhile,Regina was dreaming and seeing images,some of the bad she had done,she owned that,finally the scene she wanted to remember came up,she saw herself get out of the carriage and yell at the townfolks,she had found a clue that Snow had hid there and she heard herself order the town to be burned,all their belongings,and saw herself get in the carriage and ride off,then the next scene was of the town burning,the townspeople crying,she saw Marian run out and try to stop it,suddenly everyone was frozen,and then a female image appeared in a cloud of purple smoke,Cora. Cora went to Marian and took her hand and put it in Marian's chest and pulled out her heart and crushed it,Marian dropping to the ground,dead.

"No"Regina yelled as she sat up on the Rumple's couch,Robin grabbed her arms trying to calm her.

"Easy,easy"Robin said.

"What happened,what did you find out"Robin asked as Regina looked at him.

"It wasn't me,i did have the village burned but i didn't kill anyone there"Regina said.

"Who did it"Robin said,relief in his voice.

"My mother"Regina said,crying,Robin took her and hugged her,letting her cry on his shoulder.

to be cont


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys but i no longer feel like i can write for Outlaw Queen until the brat Emma learns her lesson,hopefully next season and Marian either dies like she was meant to be or Robin chooses Regina,his i'm stopping all my current stories for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry,i had no idea,so much has happened over the years,a lot of it i have no memories about,i was so focused on my anger"Regina said.

"I'm just glad we know the truth now,my heart was telling me it wasn't you,i know you did very bad things,but i know you are not that person anymore"Robin said.

"I don't deserve anyone to have any faith in me,sometime I have no faith in me as well"Regina said.

"Well you should,i'm sorry I doubted you for a second,Marian is a touchy subject,as I'm sure you have yours as well"Robin said.

"Well now that everything seems to be back in order,i need to go check on Snow"David and Regina turned to look at him,forgetting anyone else was in the just nodded at Regina and walked into the back room.

"Let me take you home"Robin said as he and David helped Regina to her feet and out the door,David said his goodbyes and left the couple.

"Are you sure you're alright"Robin said.

"Yeah,some fresh air will do me good"Regina said as they started walking towards her house,they arrived at it not too long after,their conversation on the way there was very arrived at her door,Robin standing there,shifting from one foot to the other.

"Would you like to come in for something to drink"Regina said.

"Our drink?"Robin said a smile on his face.

"I still owe you that don't I"Regina said,smiling back.

"Yes milady you do"Robin said as she opened her door and they went inside,she went to her kitchen and grabbed two glasses,then she went and got a bottle of wine and they headed to her living poured the wine into the glasses and handed him one as they sat down on her couch.

"So what shall we drink to"Regina said.

"You,you getting your heart back"Robin said.

"Thanks to you"Regina said.

"Well I do think we make a pretty good team"Robin said.

"Considering you shot an arrow at me"Regina said.

"I did apologize for that,so how does it feel to have your heart back"Robin said.

"Very strong"Regina said as they put their glasses down and Robin leaned in to kiss her,startling her abit,she moaned into his kiss,he moaned back very softly,as they continued to kiss,Regina opened her eyes,wanting to take in every kiss ended and Robin opened his eyes and looked at her,looking at him.

"What is it"Robin asked.

"I never thought I would have something like this,someone like you"Regina said.

"I understand,i thought I would never find someone after I lost my wife,but I knew I had to let the guilt go and move on"Robin said.

"My first love was killed because of me,because he loved me"Regina said.

"And that is why you never let anyone near you,never opened yourself up"Robin said,finally understanding why she had this wall up at all times.

"My friend Tinkerbell told me one night,that it was possible,that I could have love again,she led me to this tavern,to a man she said I was destined to be with"Regina said,seeing his head turn slightly in surprise.

"I never saw his face,but I did see his tattoo"Regina said,taking his right arm and revealing Robin's tattoo,Robin looked down at his tattoo,then back up to her face,understanding what she was saying.

"It was me"Robin asked,hope in his voice.

"Yes,I was just too scared to approach you"Regina said as Robin laughed,with happiness.

"Well maybe things work out when they are supposed to,that its all about timing,maybe this was to of been our time after all"Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her once again.

Thanks for all the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.


End file.
